Ready To Die
by middeneaht
Summary: He completed what he set out for. He corrected all that was wrong. Sure, he would have liked to live a bit longer but he had no regrets; it was time to go. He was ready to die.


**Ready to die**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**This is just a little story that has been in my head for a while now and I decided to write it before it went. So enjoy the little story that my imagination has created. **

**Xx—Xx-Xx**

**Summary: He completed what he set out for. He corrected all that was wrong. Sure, he would have liked to live a bit longer but he had no regrets; it was time to go.**

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

"**A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist" -****Stewart Alsop. **

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

Ed sighed. Now that Al had his body back it seemed as though he had nothing to do anymore. He had all the time in the world. Now that there was a new leader things were calm now. No fighting, no wars, no suffering; just peace. He was happy. Yes what he had given up was a big price to pay but in all honesty he didn't really care. Al could eat, he could sleep and he could feel. No longer was he trapped in a cold suit of armor and Ed would've given up anything to make it happen no matter what it was.

Shuffling and the sound of a door opening alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. Slowly he turned around, grinning. 'Hey Al.' he greeted. Al waved from his place in the door. 'I came to see how you were doing.' He relied. Ed chuckled. Al still acted like the older brother.

'I'm fine Al. I was just reading.'

Al frowned, he closed the door and walked over to Ed. 'But Brother, there's nothing for you to look for now. You can do what you want. So why are you reading?' Ed shrugged and stared at the pages of the book as if they held the answer to the question. Reading comforted him. After all the years of research it now felt natural; it felt like he had a purpose again. 'I'm reading 'cus I feel like it.' But of course he wouldn't tell Al that. Al would use it has a reason to drag his brother to do something that would make him want to kill himself. Al ignored what Ed just said and grabbed his sleeve.

'Hey, what are you doing Al?'

'You need some fresh air brother.'

Not really able to say no to his brother Ed let himself be pulled towards the library doors.

A few minutes later…

'Damn it.'

'Brother!'

Ed glared at Al. 'Sorry Al but don't you think this is starting to get old.' Ed was referring to the fact that this random guy, probably for some idiotic reason, had decided the library would be a good place to attack and was now stood in the middle of the big building threatening to shoot.

Ed flinched when some kid began crying and the guy turned to stare at the boy and his mum. 'Shut up.' He growled. The kid didn't stop crying.

'Shut that damn brat up!' he screeched at no one in particular the poor mother tried with all her might to try and calm the child but nothing worked.

'If you don't shut that kid up,' the man took a step towards the woman and child 'I will do it myself.' He lifted the gun that was in his hands and pointed it towards the child's head. Said child was quickly rapped up into the mother's arms. She knew the child wouldn't calm down; she knew her and her child were going to die.

It took everything for Ed to stop himself from running over to the man and punching him in the face. He knew he couldn't do anything in time.

The gun was raised and ready. The child still cried. Silent tears streamed down the mothers face as she hugged her child. The child screamed. _Bang! _A scream of pain. Panic. People ran for their lives. No, the mother had not been killed; the bullet had pierced her shoulder, he could see that, but no one else could. They were scared. The man who caused this stood in the middle of the room threatening to kill people if they didn't shut up. That only caused more panic. And more noise. The guy couldn't take it.

_Bang. _

Even more panic.

_Bang._

Someone was hit.

_Bang. Bang._

More people hit.

_Bang._

It kept coming. The man kept firing. Each bullet hitting something or someone. It was a mess of blood. The man in the centre of the room no longer cared. He stood shooting random bullets grinning in satisfaction. Ed couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do something but his legs refused to move.

'Al!'

No reply.

'Al!'

'I'm here, brother.' Al appeared in his line of vision. 'We have to do something, Al.' Al nodded and stepped forward. 'Al, what are you doing?' Al ignored him and walked forward. The man with the gun turned to face Al.

_Bang. _

Alphonse was hit in the arm and crumpled to the ground in pain. The man chuckled and went back to shooting. Ed saw red. Finally gaining control over his limbs he leapt towards the man. 'YOU BASTARD!' The man turned around just in time to see a fist flying towards his face. Fist connected with face and the man was sent flying backwards. Ed grinned.

Someone had, at some point, called for help and now people were on their way to sort things out. They didn't need anyone to sort it out though as the man was now in a heap on the floor unconscious. Or so they thought. Out of the corner of his eye Ed saw something flash and turned just in time to see the man raise his gun so it was level with the head of a child. 'NO!'

_Bang!_

He stood in shock; staring at the blood. Something clicked and the pain came in full force. That was his blood. He stared at the blood that was pouring out of the wound where his heart should be. He started to feel lightheaded and every inch of his body was filled with pain. Succumbing to the pain and numbness he collapsed to the floor.

'BROTHER!'

Al, who had been helping some other people, came rushing over. 'Brother!' He knelt down and tried to stop the bleeding but Ed batted his hand away. 'Don't... b-bother, A-Al. Its n-n-no use...I'm going to-'

'No!' Al cut off his sentence 'No, don't say that brother! You- you can't die. You never die!'

Ed smiled sadly 'I'm sorry Al.'

'No, you have nothing to be sorry for. But don't die! Please!'

'I'm sorry.'

'NO!' Al was in hysterics. 'You can't die brother.'

'But I'm ready.'

'What?'

'I-I'm ready to d-die.'

'No, don't say that brother. You need to live! We shouldn't even be having this conversation.'

'We a-all have to die e-eventually, Al.'

'What?'

'I-I gave my l-life to save the child. Y-You have y-your b-body back. I-I have n-no regrets.'

The library doors burst open and Mustang and his group flew in, they were followed by doctors. Though they were too late to save him and Ed knew that. Mustang spotted Al and walked over but soon spotted the form of Ed collapsed on the floor and started to run.

'Fullmetal!'

'H-hey' that's all he had the energy to say. The rest of Mustangs group appeared, all looking equally worried. Roy turned to Alphonse. 'What happened?'

'A boy was about to be shot and Brother pushed him out the way and got hit.'

Ed's eyes grew heavy, his body started to become numb.

'Don't close your eyes Edward.' That was Riza's voice.

'I'm tired.'

'Don't sleep Edward, if you do you could-' Roy couldn't bring himself to say it. Ed laughed but ended up coughing. 'I-I'm g-going to d-die either w-way. You c-called me Edward.'

Roy stared, confused but then grinned. 'I don't think now's the time for formalities.'

Ed didn't reply.

'Edward?'

No reply.

'Brother?'

Ed turned his head to face the group of people and smiled. 'It's cold.'

'Just stay awake, brother.'

Ed didn't listen and stared at the blood on his hand. 'I've enjoyed my life.' The group of people stared in shock at Edward.

'What are you talking about Edward?' Riza asked.

'I've enjoyed my life.' Edward repeated 'A-And I can t-truly say I-I don't m-mind d-dying.' He smiled. 'S-Sure, I w-would have l-liked to l-live a b-bit longer,' 'Ed your only young, you deserve to live much longer!' Roy interrupted but Ed ignored him. 'B-But I have n-no r-regrets; it's t-time f-for me t-to d-die.' Ed's eyes became glazed and unfocused and slowly they started closing.

'Th-Thank you' he whispered to the watching group 'for giving me a great life.' His eyes closed, took one last breath and became still.

'Edward?'

'Brother? No... Please, no. '

The Fullmetal alchemist was dead.

'BROTHER!'

**Xx—Xx—Xx **

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! **

**Review! Please! Make me happy. ^_^ **


End file.
